1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
According to the touch window, a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected to the sensing electrode are disposed on a substrate, and when an area on which the sensing electrode is disposed is touched, the variation of capacitance is sensed so that the position of the touch point can be detected.
In this case, the sensing electrode and the wire electrode may be disposed on one surface of a single substrate or one surfaces of a plurality of substrates, respectively.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a touch window having a curved surface or a bendable structure is increasingly requested. As the touch window, that is, the substrate is bent, a stress may be generated to an electrode disposed on the substrate, so that crack occurs in the electrode due to the stress, thereby damaging the electrode.
Therefore, a touch window having a new structure capable of solving the above problem is required.